Passive Aggressive
by piercedTongue
Summary: Rumer's been a mess since John left and everyone's noticed. But she's determined to figure out exactly why he left before she loses herself completely. PyroOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, yes this sort of story has been done countless of times. Pyro/OC. But whatever, I'm giving it a shot. I've been having dreams of this for awhile now. Yes, I dream up every fucking story that I write. Call me crazy but whatever. By the way, this takes place _during _X3 and with some flashbacks to my own version of X1and X2. Please review.

**Disclaimer**: As it saddens me to say this, I do not own X-Men.

Chapter One

I sat in the bedroom Rogue and I shared after a Danger Room session holding an envelope in my hand. When it was over, I had immediately headed to see if there was any mail for me. The only mail I got was from my brother... at least that's what everyone thought. When I reached my room, a smile grew on my face when I saw a white envelope sitting on my unmade bed. The mail had come. It was the only thing that made me smile... even if it was actually from my brother because that meant I had some money to spend.

After staring at the sticker that had my name and the mansion's address printed on it, I tore it open. I unfolded the letter and read it out loud to myself after I noticed how short it was.

"Zephyr, no matter what happens I just want you to know that I love you so much. Always, Pyro." I raised an eyebrow after I read it. What the fuck was he talking about? I know he loved me. He wrote me everyday since he left. But what was with this 'no matter what happens' shit? What was going to happen?

I hated it when he confused the fuck out of me. I felt like tearing the letter into tiny little pieces but I couldn't bring myself to actually do it. Instead I just crumbled it up and threw it across the room before falling backwards onto my soft bed.

It amazed at how he drove me crazy even through a fucking letter. I knew he was far away too. He was miles away and he made me want to tear my hair out. But I didn't do that either since I actually liked my long black hair. I exhaled as I turned to my right. Rogue's blankets flew off her bed and I laughed a little. She was going to be mad when she came and saw her covers on the floor. Oh well.

As if on cue, Rogue came bursting into the room and slamming the door behind her. I shot up in my bed and looked at her. She was pissed.

"What the fuck is wrong?" I asked. She glared at me as if she was casting some spell.

"Kitty," she spat. I rolled my hazel eyes as I crossed my legs Indian style. I did that a lot.

"You have to be kidding me," I said, "You still think she's trying to steal Bobby from you?" Rogue looked at me like I was dumb. She had this theory that Kitty Pryde was trying to steal her boyfriend from her. And she was convinced that he will leave her because he can actually kiss Kitty.

"Bobby knows about your mutation," I said, "And if he didn't like it, he would have _never _asked you to be his girlfriend." The brown and white haired girl sighed as she crossed her arms. She knew I was right. Her eyes moved from me to the corner of the room to where the paper ball I made a few minutes earlier sat. Of course she noticed it since she was a clean freak. She even cleaned my side of the room. But I always seemed to mess up my bed after she fixes it.

"What's that?" she said. I looked over and played dumb.

"I don't know," I said crawling off my bed and picking it up. I tossed it into the trash can. I planned on getting it later. No one knew John had been writing me. And I wasn't planning on telling anybody because I knew what I would get for it. But it wasn't like I was writing back to him. I didn't even know where he was at.

He was careful when he sent me my letters. John had made a set of stickers with my name and the mansion's address on it and another set with my brother's name and my parents' address printed on it. I remember he explained in the first letter that if he wrote on the envelope himself, someone would recognize his writing and not give me the letter. It was perfect since my brother sent me the occasional envelope with money inside.

"Are you gonna be in here all day?" Rogue asked changing the subject. I shrugged. Ever since John left, I sat in the room staring at the ceiling or drawing circles in my sketchbook trying to put together why he hadn't come back despite all the letters I got saying how much he needed the freedom. Fuck freedom. What about me?

"I don't know," I said for a second time, "I'm tired from running from a giant robot all morning, I might take a nap or something."

"Come on, Rumer," Rogue begged, "Come watch TV with me or something. I don't want to see Bobby right now." I rolled my eyes again. I looked at Rogue. She was giving me this weird puppy dog look. So she would stop, I gave in.

"Fine."

I remember when I first met Rogue. She was a runaway from Canada. Like me. Well I didn't exactly run away from Canada, I was sort of kicked out of my home and I found my way to New York where Storm and Jean found me. I had already been at Mutant High for about a year when I finally got a new roommate. Lots of the other girls didn't like my habits. I hardly cleaned, I burped, cursed, etc. I think I even used to smell my clothes before I put them on. I guess hanging out with my younger brother everyday really rubbed off on me.

Rogue was quiet and kept to herself at first. She seemed kind of scared but I tried not to scare her even more. Besides John and Bobby, she was one of the only people I was actually nice to. I made an attempt to make her feel welcome and I guess it worked since she didn't ask Storm to be moved to another room.

She turned our trio into a quad. I liked to call us the Forty Ounce Squad even though Bobby and Rogue hated it. I wasn't implying that I or any of us drank, it just sounded funny. Call me weird. Anyway, it was nice having another girl in our little group. It was like we had this code that we only knew about and Bobby and John were totally clueless. I loved watching their faces as they tried to figure out what the fuck we were talking about most of the time.

John felt a little threatened by Rogue though. He felt that she was taking his place as my best friend. No one could have ever taken John's place. He meant too much to me. He still does.

I was sitting next to the window the first day I met Rogue. I heard that Storm and Cyclops had saved two mutants in Canada or something and brought them back to the mansion. One was a teenager and the other an adult. And that was all we knew.

Flink. Clank. Flink. Clank.

John was lying on the empty bed next to mine playing with his lighter while I sat near the window staring out into the backyard. It annoyed most people but the sound actually soothed me. Occasionally he would let the flame dance in the palm of his hand and then extinguish it. And that was what we did basically everyday.

But that day was different. There a single knock on the door. John froze immediately and stared at me. Bobby usually knocked _twice_ so we knew it wasn't him who knocked. We sat like statues until there was another knock.

"Rumer, are you in there?" It was Jean.

"Yeah, hold on," I said pointing to the closet. John jumped off the bed and ran towards the closet. He slid the door close to hide from her just before she stepped inside. Behind her was a brunette teenaged girl. She looked scared and fragile. I felt sort of bad for her. I remembered my first day at the mansion.

"Rumer," Jean said showing the new face her way into the room, "This is Rogue. Rogue, this is Rumer, or Zephyr. She's your new roommate." I stepped forward with a big fat smile on my face.

"Hi," I said sticking out my hand. She immediately jumped back with her arms behind her back. I glanced at Jean and gave that 'be nice' look.

"Why don't you get settled," Jean said pointing Rogue to her new bed, "then Rumer _and _John can show you around. Make sure you show her the escape doors." John groaned from the closet and I heard a thud. He must have hit his head against the door. Jean left the room making sure the door was closed. I whipped around and blew towards my closet. The door instantly slid open to reveal John sitting on the floor lighter in hand.

"What did you do?" I snapped.

"Nothing!" I crossed my arms as if I was saying 'I don't believe you.' John just stood up and glared at me.

"For all we know, she could have been reading your mind." I laughed.

"She could have heard your thoughts because I was _definitely_ not thinking about you." John grunted at me before he headed towards the door.

"I'm going pee," he announced angrily while opening the door and then slamming it behind him. I shook my head while I threw myself onto my bed. I almost forget there was someone else in the room until Rogue dropped her bag on the floor.

"So, Rogue, right?" I said. She nodded, "What can you do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. I laughed while I sat up in my bed and crossed my legs.

"What's your mutation?" She looked away as if she was afraid to tell anyone.

"I can't really explain it but when I touch people," she started, "it's like I take all their energy from them...almost like I'm sucking out their life." My eyebrow rose once she finished. That was intense. I would have kept that under wraps too but I decided to keep my mouth shut and not tell her that.

"Is that why you didn't shake my hand?" She nodded. It was my turn to shrug.

"That's okay," I said. At least she was looking out for other people.

"What about you?"

"I can create and control wind." She didn't say anything after that. She started to unpack her clothes slowly. She didn't have much but it was a lot more than I had when I first arrived.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Rogue asked after a few minutes of silence. By that time, I was laying flat on my stomach drawing Rogue in my sketchbook.

"Who?" I asked not taking my eyes off the page.

"The guy in the closet." I snorted.

"John?" she nodded, "No way. He's not the boyfriend type. He's pretty much a dickhead."

"Then why do you hang out with him?" I shrugged again.

"Not a lot of people like him, besides me and Bobby. And not a lot of people like me, besides him and Bobby. So I guess we get each other, since everyone hates us...except for Bobby. Besides, he's not _always _an asshole. John Allerdyce has a soft side it's just rare that he shows it." Rogue nodded as she sat on her sheet free bed. I noticed and got up from my bed and then began searching through the closet. A minute later I found bed sheets and a pillow case.

"Who is Bobby?" Rogue asked as I walked over to her bed and placed them on top.

"Bobby Drake," I said, "He's our friend. You'll meet him." Rogue smiled. It was the first one I saw and I smiled back. I walked back to my bed and jumped on it and continued working on my drawing.

"I like you," Rogue said, "So I guess that's one less person that doesn't hate you." I glanced at her and smiled. Then I lifted up my sketchbook and showed her my quick sketch of her face. She made me promise that I would give it to her when I'm done. That was the start of our friendship.

Rogue, Bobby and I sat in the television room with our eyes glued on the screen. They found a cure. A fucking cure. That's right. Some idiot humans made a "cure" to get rid of our powers _permanently_. What mutant in their right mind would go and get something like that? Who would actually be ashamed of their powers?

Rogue jumped up from her spot on the couch and headed towards the exit.

"Rogue," Bobby called after her but she kept walking. I looked at Bobby who was still looking the direction Rogue had gone. He slowly turned his head towards me. I just shrugged and turned back to the television. Then it hit me.

Rogue would want the cure.

I got up and headed for the exit. Bobby called after me too but I ignored him. I knew Rogue was going to talk to the Professor about it so I decided to wait for her in our room. After ten minutes of sitting on my bed, she came in. She jumped when she saw me staring at her with my arms crossed.

"You better not be thinking what _I'm_ thinking," I snapped. Her eyebrows furrowed at me as she was insulted.

"And what would that be?" she snapped back. I rolled my eyes. She knew what I meant.

"You better not be thinking about that damn cure," I said getting off my bed and walking towards her. I was obviously taller than her. Not by a lot, probably about two inches, but it was still noticeable.

"What if I am?"

"Then you're not as strong as I thought you were." Before she could say anything back, I headed for the door and left her by herself in the room. I walked down the hallway and went outside while pulling out a cigarette case from the back of my jeans' pocket. I grabbed a cigarette and put it in my mouth before I opened up the door to go outside and smoke for a few minutes. Yeah, I know, smoking is bad but it was one of the few things that actually soothed, John being one of them. And since he was gone, a cigarette was the only thing I could rely on.

"Are you old enough to smoke?" a husky voice asked coming up behind me while I lit up the cigarette with John's old lighter. He had given it to me when he got his beloved Zippo lighter with the fucking shark on it. I don't even know why he gave it to me in the first place. He hated the fact that I smoked. It was actually kind of funny when I think about it.

"Yes," I said turning to my left while exhaling a puff of smoke. It was Logan. He had a cigar in his hand and was staring out at the trees.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I turned 19 in October." He finally looked at me a little surprised. I guess he thought I was younger.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"October thirty first," I informed him. He nodded while turning back towards the trees. He looked at them as if waiting for something...or someone. I exhaled another puff of smoke. It went farther than Logan's smoke went.

"Do you ever miss her?" I asked turning back towards him. It was his turn to exhale.

"Everyday." I sighed as I glanced down at the cement we were standing on. I sucked on the cigarette for a few seconds then pulled it out of my mouth.

"Do you miss him?" I nodded as I exhaled.

"A lot more than I should."

"Most people are glad he's gone. Why aren't you?"

"I don't have anyone."

"You have Rogue and Bobby."

"I don't have anyone that _understands _me. Rogue and Bobby are great friends... they just don't understand. Yeah, they both have problems at home but I don't even _have _a home. I bet Rogue's parents are dying to have her back. And I know if Bobby sat down with his family, they would accept him. But you can't change my parents. They're assholes. Just like John's parents. They don't want us. He was the only person that understood the feeling of abandonment." Logan shifted his body.

"You're lucky you know who your family is." I frowned. He was right, "But that's beside the point, you miss John and you want him back."

"More than anything." A few moments of silence passed and I was just about done with my cigarette until Logan spoke again.

"You've changed, Zephyr," he said. I sighed as I dropped the cigarette onto the cement and stepped on it with my shoe. I hadn't noticed any change in me. Besides spending hours on end in my room reading John's letters over and over again and sneaking into Bobby's room during the night and sleeping in John's old bed. It still smelled like him and it was the only thing that put me to sleep during those days without him.

Days before John left filled my mind. We used to cause loads of trouble. I smiled a little at the memories we made at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters running up and down the hallways in the middle of the night, picking on the little kids, and teasing Rogue and Bobby. And then the times when John was actually acting like a real person popped up last.

"Hey," John said coming into my room and walking to the side of my bed. He knelt next to and became eye level with me. He smirked while he pushed my black bangs away from my face, "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," I responded. He laughed. I had gotten sick from one of the other kids. The stupid brat coughed in my face. Like I mentioned before, no one liked me so they were always trying to make my life hell. I don't even know what I did to them in the first place. John constantly blamed himself.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning in closer and resting his chin on my bed. I shook my head with the little energy I had.

"Stop it," I said, "It's not your fault." He laughed like I was joking, "You're not the reason why people don't like me, John. If it was you, they'd be giving Bobby shit too." John sighed as he put his hand on my face and rubbed his thumb on my cheek. He knew I was right.

"You want to lie in my bed?" he asked. I smiled the biggest smile I could and nodded. He stood up while I pushed myself up. He pulled down my blanket and put one arm underneath my knees and another against my back. After I wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me up.

"Aw it's like we just got married," I said. John laughed while he headed to the door. I opened it so he wouldn't have to struggle. After the door was closed, he headed down the hallway. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his neck and took in his smell. I smiled. I could go on forever about how it soothed me. I guess it just reminded me that I was safe and I had nothing to worry about because I had him, my best friend in the entire world.

John carefully placed me on his bed and then turned the lamp on his dresser while he placed his lighter on top of it.

"You still cold?" he asked while pulling his blanket over me. I nodded. I watched him walk over to his closet and look through it for about a minute. He came back over with his favorite hoodie. It was brown and had a patch on the left sleeve. It had torn and I sewed it on for him. On the bottom of the back I hand sewed Pyro in black letters. He sat on the bed and helped me put it on. After he zipped it up, he leaned in and kissed my nose.

"You're gonna get sick," I said.

"I don't care," he said while he reached over his dresser and grabbed a pair of black gloves. I was mad at him one day and cut off the fingertips of his gloves. He just laughed it off.

"Your hands are always cold," he said slipping one of the gloves on my hand, "And you have really long fingers." I pulled my hand away from his and hit his shoulder.

"That wasn't nice." He just laughed while he grabbed my other hand and put the glove on. I sighed while he dropped my hand. It didn't surprise me when he acted like this. It surprised others when he was nice in front of them. And they would totally ruin it when they said something about it. I wish they didn't provoke him. It only made things worse.

"You're the only person I can trust, Rumer," John said as we laid down on his bed facing each other. I just smiled while he reached over and turned off the lamp. I closed my eyes while he pulled me closer to him and I listened to him breathing. I fell asleep within minutes.

Logan was right. I had changed. I lost my best friend and it seemed like the moment he walked off that jet, he took everything I had with him…or more just like my happiness and reason to live.

"I guess I have," I said looking up at Logan. He glanced at me then gave me what seemed like a smirk.

**A/N**: And that's the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Days later, I laid on John's bed staring up at the ceiling. Dead. The Professor was dead. I couldn't believe it when I found out. I didn't want to believe it. It had to be a dream.

I closed my eyes for a minute then opened them back up. I pulled myself out of bed and headed to the window and saw everyone dressed in black from head to toe. They were all sitting in chairs mourning the death of one of greatest mutants I've ever known. It wasn't a dream. Everything around me was real. It was a real life nightmare.

Logan and Storm had found Jean's body at Alkali Lake. She was alive. But I heard that she was unstable and could possibly be dangerous. Next thing I knew, she was busting out of the mansion. Logan, Storm and the Professor went to find her and bring her back home. But only Logan and Storm came back with the Professor's chair. They had announced to all of us that Xavier had died. Everyone started crying their eyes out. But I didn't. I didn't know why. I wanted to, believe me. He did a lot more for me than my parents ever did. He gave me a home. He made me feel accepted when no one else wanted me. And I couldn't bring myself to cry.

I sighed and headed back to John's bed. I didn't want to go the memorial service. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but seeing everyone else sad and depressed pulled me into an even deeper depression. I laid flat on my stomach and buried my face in John's old pillow. Why did it feel like everything was going downhill? What was going to happen next?

"This isn't fair," I said into the pillow. I rolled onto my back and looked back up at the ceiling. I went back to thinking that it was a dream. A horrible nightmare I just couldn't wake up from. I was just sleeping and when I woke up, John would be there at my side. His cute pouting mouth would turn into that cute smile of his and ask me if anything was wrong. I'd tell him all about my dream and he would say, "I would _never _leave you, Rumer."

But once again, I didn't wake up.

Later, I was forced to head back to my own room by Storm. I listened since I wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone. When I got to my room, there were two envelopes sitting on my bed. My lips pursed as I walked over to my bed and picked them both up. Both had my brother's name on it. I tore one open. There was a letter and a check in it. It was from my brother. He never really wrote me so I was worried that had something happened.

_Rumer, I heard about the cure those scientist dudes made._ I laughed. Scientist dudes. _I hope you're not thinking about getting it because that would really suck. Mom and Dad were thrilled, of course. But don't worry about them. They're idiots. Since I'm writing you, I wanted to ask if I could see you over Christmas break. I haven't seen you in years and I really miss my big sister. Maybe you could come up here since I know Mom and Dad won't let me go to New York. I'll pay for a hotel room or you could stay with one of your friends. They miss you too, by the way. Write me back. I love you! Your favorite brother, River._

I smiled a little while I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. I decided to write him back later. I took the check he had given me and put it in the drawer of my night stand. Of course he was favorite my brother, River was my _only _brother. He was a year younger than me and we were extremely close. Lots of people thought we were twins. It got annoying after awhile. He was the only person that knew about my mutation for awhile. And I was able to talk to him about _anything_. My parents favored him since he had a job, got good grades, and brought home "respectable" girls. I was the exact opposite of him. I never had a job in my life, my grades were shit when I lived at home, and I brought home drug addicts and assholes. I think I enjoyed torturing my parents.

My eyes darted to the other letter on my bed. I knew it was from John. I tore it open and read it to myself.

_Zephyr, I'm sorry for the horrible things I'm going to do. I want you to be safe so please, stay out of the way. Always, Pyro._

Stay out of the way? First of all, how dare he tell _me_ to stay out of the way and second, stay out of the way of _what_, exactly? I hated that I had so many questions that desperately needed answers and I couldn't even ask him any of them. I took a deep breath before I reached over, grabbed my cigarette case and lighter, and then jumped off my bed. I headed out of my room and down the hallway where I saw Rogue looking out one of the windows. I decided to walk over to her and make an attempt to communicate with her. Ever since the other day, we hadn't been talking much. I needed to understand where she was coming from and it was really hard for me since I was actually glad I was a mutant. Life without my powers...I don't even know where to begin.

"Hey," I said walking up to her. She didn't look at me but kept staring out the window, "You doing okay?" She just nodded. I glanced to see what she was looking and did a double-take. Bobby and Kitty were outside ice skating and he was a little too close to her. I knew what she was thinking and I tried getting her away from that idea.

"Don't think anything about it," I told her, "He loves you, he would never hurt you."

"John loves you and he still left," she snapped. I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. She was still staring out the window. I knew he loved me. He told me all the time in his letters but how would she know?

She finally looked at me before she continued.

"Bobby and I knew," she said as if she was reading my mind, "It was too obvious. He treated you better than everyone else. Bobby had asked him about how he felt about you a few weeks before he decided to abandon you. He said he thought you were beautiful the moment he saw you when Storm and Jean brought you here wearing torn clothes, greasy hair, and dirt all over your face. And when you snapped at him, he fell head over heals for you." I found myself looking down at the floor. He never told me any of that, "You were so oblivious, Zephyr." It was true, I was oblivious. And the only reason I found out was because John had told me the night I was sick which happened to be the same night Stryker invaded the mansion.

I practically crawled back to John's room after I had visited the bathroom. I bumped into Bobby's bed and was about to say sorry since he was a light sleeper and I probably woke him up but he wasn't even in his damn bed. I shrugged it off and found my way back to John's bed. I crawled back into it and John immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I didn't mind since I was freezing and he did it a lot when we slept together. I never really thought anything about it. No thoughts of him loving me crossed my mind.

"Where'd you go?" he whispered while I closed my eyes.

"Bathroom." He breathed in deeply as he placed his chin on top of my head. He pushed my hair back and played with my ear. I laughed and smacked his hand away.

"That tickles." He just laughed while he pressed his lips against my forehead. He lifted my chin and our foreheads met. He was breathing a little fast like he was nervous about something.

"Rumer," he said after I had yawned. I grunted in response. That didn't feel too good on my sore throat.

"I love you." My eyes shot open and I stiffened (I think I even stopped breathing for a few seconds). I wasn't going to try to erase _that _out of my mind. He said it and I knew what he had said. That moment was going to be there until the day I die.

I knew he wanted me to say something. I knew he wanted me to say '_I love you_' back. But I couldn't even bring myself to say 'fuck'. For once in my life, I was speechless.

A scream was heard all throughout the mansion. It was Siryn. John and I shot up in his bed and covered our ears even though it didn't do any good. I hated it when she fucking screamed. It hurt so badly, it felt like my ears were going to fall off. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. I glanced at John. He reached behind me and grabbed his lighter off his night stand. Something was wrong. And I knew there was when I heard kids running down hallway screaming for help.

"Let's go," was all he said to me while he jumped out of his bed. I could tell by the tone of his phone, he was mad at me. He didn't even help me out of the bed or reach out for my hand while I tried to keep up with him. And that was the start of our fight before he left.

"I can't believe you never knew that," Rogue said to me. I looked up at her with tears forming in my eyes. If knew he loved me sooner, I wouldn't be feeling like shit right now. Because if I did know, I would have realized that I loved him too and we would probably be together. And he wouldn't be with Magneto and that damn Brotherhood. He would be here with me and we'd be happier than ever.

"I'll be outside if you need me," I said before walking to the elevator.

"So what now? What do we do?" Bobby asked as he, Kitty and I sat in a room with Storm, Dr. McCoy, and Logan after Professor Xavier's funeral. I wasn't too happy with the girl who could walk through walls so I sat as far as I could from her. And I made sure I was in between her and Bobby.

"Professor Xavier started this school, perhaps its best that it end with him," McCoy let out, "We have to tell the students they're going home."

"Most of us don't even have homes," I said angrily, "Where the hell are we going to go?" The adults glanced at each other.

"I can't believe this," Bobby said, "I can't believe we're not gonna fight for this school." From the corner of my eye, I saw Storm look at the door. I glanced and saw a young blonde man standing there wearing a black blazer. He looked a little scared, like Rogue did on her first day.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a bad time," he said, "I was told this is a safe place for mutants."

"It was, son," McCoy said. I glanced at him and lowered my head. I couldn't believe they were just going to send everyone home like that. What was I doing to do? I couldn't go back to Montreal, not even if I wanted to.

"And it still is," Storm announced moving from her spot. My head shot up, "Rumer, go find him a room. Hank, tell all the students the school stays open." I glanced at Bobby with a smile on my face. He smiled back before I stood up and went to show our new face an empty room. I lead him throughout the mansion while I tried to remember which rooms where empty and which ones were not.

"Do you know where you going?" he asked after a few minutes of looking inside rooms that all happened to be occupied.

"Of course," I said, "I just¼haven't been out of my room in awhile." He laughed a little. I glanced back at him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rumer LeBlanc, what's yours?"

"Warren Worthington," he said and then added, "the third."

"As in Worthington Labs?" I asked turning around and almost bumping into him. He nodded slowly as if he was ashamed. I turned back around and kept walking. He was the son of the bastard who invented the cure. I felt like punching him in the face since he was the closet I could get to Worthington but I restrained myself. I finally found an empty room and showed him inside. It looked depressing since it was completely empty.

"I hope your feelings about my father don't affect your feelings about me," he said while I headed to the door. I turned around to face him and crossed my arms.

"I don't have feelings," I snapped. His eyebrow rose and put a smirk on his face.

"Everyone does."

"I'm not like everyone." He sighed while he crossed his arms mocking me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's your power?" he asked. I took in a small breath and blew out not too hard. It was strong enough to make him fall backwards and land on his bed. I spotted something white coming out from underneath his jacket and titled my head to get a better look. He quickly stood up when he noticed what I was doing.

"What about you?" He slowly took off the jacket he was wearing. A pair of gigantic beautiful white wings appeared before my eyes. My mouth gaped open as I stepped closer to him uncrossing my arms to look at his wings.

"They're¼beautiful," I said in awe as I reached out and ran my fingers on them.

"Just like you," he said. I stepped back and looked at him.

"Don't even try bird boy," I said as pointed a finger at him, "My heart belongs to someone else."

"Too bad," Warren smirked, "I bet he can't take you places where I can." My eyebrow rose. I didn't know if he meant that because he was able to fly or if he was just trying to be dirty.

"Well, he can't exactly take me _anywhere_," I said, "He's not here."

"Where is he?" I shrugged.

"No clue."

"Some boyfriend."

"He's not exactly my boyfriend."

"Are you waiting for him to come back?"

"I don't even know if he's coming back. I haven't seen him in months."

"Maybe you should move on."

"I'm not giving up on him." I decided to leave it at that. Warren was getting annoying and I hardly knew him. Why the fuck was I telling him all that shit in anyway? He didn't have the right to know.

I made my way to my room looking at my feet. I've walked to it so many times that I knew exactly where I was going. I heard Bobby saying Rogue's name a few feet away and I knew I was close. I was ready to jump in my bed and take a nice long depressing nap.

"Hey Pete, have you seen Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she took off," the tin man said. I abruptly stopped and my head shot up. Took off? Where the _fuck_ did she go? I walked around Bobby and opened up the door to my room. I blew towards the closet and the door slid open. Rogue's suitcase was gone along with some of her clothes.

"What the fuck?" I said to Bobby as he stepped inside the room with him arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We have to find her," he said.

"You know where she's at?" I asked looking up at him.

"I have an idea."

"We don't need a cure! We don't need a cure! We don't need a cure!" hundreds of mutants yelled as Bobby and I arrived at a clinic where they were giving out the cure. I observed the straight line of mutants waiting outside the building in the cold. How could they live with themselves getting the cure? They should be proud of who they are but no, they aren't. So what if people didn't accept them? There were tons of others who would! They all needed a good slap across the face.

"I'll go this way," Bobby told me. I nodded as I pushed my way into the crowd of protesting mutants holding signs and yelling their lungs out to get a better look at the line of idiots and dumbasses who wanted the cure. Rogue had to be one of them.

**A/N**: End of second chapter, sorry it's shorter than the first. I have three things to say..

1. I was a little disappointed at how many hits my story got and I only received four reviews (although I am very grateful for those reviews). So please, _please_ review. It motivates me so if you want sooner updates, give me some reviews.

2. I'll most likely be updating on the weekends since I'm busy doing homework Monday through Thursday. The only reason I updated today was because I didn't have school. So you guys have seven days to give me tons of reviews. :D

3. I made a website with only one fanfiction of mine on there so far but there's a character description of Rumer (with pictures) on it. So if you want, check that out. Just click homepage in my profile.

Thanks to: **Takerslady, SqueakyLittleKettle, Nelle07, TheHollister.**

**Takerslady** – Yes, Rumer is an unusual name but I like uncommon names.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Nope," I said to myself as I examined every mutant from my spot behind the barricade not recognizing any of them, "Rogue, where the fuck are you?" I shook my head. I didn't see her anywhere. And it didn't really help that people were pushing around me and I wasn't able to stand straight.

"This is hopeless," I said as I pushed my way out of the loud crowd. Rogue wasn't there and even if she was, what were Bobby and I going to do? Beg her to come back to the mansion with us? Rogue's mind was made up and I knew for a fact we couldn't change it. I decided to give up and go search for Bobby. Rogue was most likely to come back. She wouldn't just go cure herself and not come back to be with Bobby. I mean…they would be able to have skin to skin contact with each other. I shuddered at the thought of them…ew.

"Think of something else, think of something I don't like," I repeatedly said to myself, "Meat, hamburgers, hot dogs, carne asada." After I got the image of Rogue and Bobby out of my head, I turned around to face the crowd of protestors. I had to go back in there and search for Bobby. I groaned at the thought of sweaty smelly bodies rubbing against me. Then I shuddered again. Sick.

"They all need to be smacked with some fucking deodorant," I said as I leaned against one of the buildings with my arms crossed. I sighed deeply as I pulled out my cigarette case and lighter. I decided that I wasn't going back in _there_ and I would wait for Bobby to come find me after his search for his girlfriend was unsuccessful. Yeah, I'm a pessimist. Sue me.

I exhaled a puff of smoke and I dropped down to the sidewalk with my back still against the building. Of course, it went farther than most cigarette smoke. Any sort of breathe or air that comes from my body is a lot stronger than most. When I barely sneeze or sigh, people that are feet away could feel it or papers in front of me fly across the room. It was pretty much how I discovered I could create small breezes and gusts of wind just with my mouth.

When I was fourteen, it started to happen to me slowly. At first, I thought it was sort of a coincidence that every time I sighed at the table my brother's hair would fly back when he was sitting across from me. Or when I sneezed, papers on my desk would fly to the floor. On my fifteen birthday, our parents were out of town (shows how much they love me) so River and I made a mess in the kitchen trying to bake a cake. After we were done destroying the house, I took a deep breath and blew out the candles. They went out alright but the cake also flew across the kitchen and hit the fucking wall.

I never really knew I could control the wind until the night I was kicked out of my house. I was seventeen and at a party with my friends. My friend Blake had accidentally started trouble with one of the guys at the party by bumping into his girlfriend while we leaving the party. Of course Blake decided to be the idiot is he and provoked him. That's when the guy pulled out a gun. Yeah, a fucking gun. That's how us Canadians roll. Of course my friends all ran for it barely missing some the bullets and got into Blake's car. The guy and his friends followed us in their super fast racing cars. Two of them had sped up and blocked Blake. He started to panic as three cars had surrounded us. I stepped out of passenger seat despite my friends' pleads to stay in. I heard them and I was scared shitless but I didn't listen to them. Before I knew it, the small breeze that blew in the night became stronger and faster. Since it was the middle of fall brown, yellow and red leaves were spinning all around and I could barely see but I knew if I couldn't see the guy with the gun couldn't either. As the wind became stronger, I took in a deep breath and blew out with all my strength. The car behind Blake's had rolled over. I turned around while taking another deep breath and did the same thing. The two cars in front of Blake's shitty car also tipped over. Once I realized what I had done, the wind had stopped and everything that was caught in it dropped to the floor. I found out later that no one had gotten hurt, just scared enough to shit their pants.

Of course I had to tell my parents what happened. Well, they blew up and told me to get out of the house. They were pretty much waiting for me to fuck up and I guess me being a mutant was where they decided to push me out of their lives. But I didn't really care because I'm better off without them.

"This is ass you guys," I said mimicking Janis from Mean Girls, which happens to be one of my favorite movies. I let out a big sigh as I pushed my knees to my chest, "and it's so fucking cold." I went to put my cigarette back in my mouth when it sparked and a flame produced. I titled my head and open my mouth in awe as I watched it dance in front of me. It swirled and spun around the end of my cigarette. Then it formed into a shape of a heart. I dropped my cigarette in front of me and shot up from my spot on the cement sidewalk.

"John?" I said looking around. He was nowhere in site. I knew it had to be him. He was the only fire manipulator I knew. A frown formed on my face when I didn't see him and leaned back against the wall. I crossed my arms and sighed. It was probably some idiot playing a trick on me.

I was about ready to go looking for Bobby a few minutes later when there was a huge blast in front of me. My head shot up to see the building was on fire and every one was running for their lives. But my feet stayed as I stared at the out of control flames in front of my eyes. All I could think about was when John set fire to the cop cars.

Rogue and I screamed as the officer shot at Logan. He hit the floor with a bullet in his forehead. He was dead. The officer ordered us to get on the floor where Logan's limp body laid. Bobby, Rogue and I followed orders as John stayed standing in between Rogue and I. I looked up at him as he glanced at his surroundings.

"John," I said. He glared down at me while he tightened his grip on his lighter.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you here about on the news," he growled, "I'm the worst one." John ignited his lighter and created a blast that zoomed towards the two officers on the side of the house.

"John!" I screamed, "Stop!" He didn't stop. He shot flames towards the cop cars blowing them up and sending them into the air. Why was he doing this? I knew John was an angry guy but I _never_ saw him do anything like that. I looked up at him. He was grinning. Why the fuck was he grinning? I looked at his dark blue eyes. I could see all the anger in them. His face suddenly turned pale and the flame in his hand died down. He started to gag and look at his hand wondering what was going on. It looked like he was about to die as he continued to gag and pant. As his legs gave out and he fell to floor, I glanced at Rogue. She had her hand on his ankle and other arm outstretched towards the flames. I looked back at Bobby's front yard and noticed that the flames were dying down just like John was.

I looked back at the light haired boy next to me. His color was coming back to his face once Rogue let go of his ankle as the jet came into sight. We all started to stand back up. I heard something drop to the floor and looked in front of me. Logan, who I thought was dead, stood up, cracked his neck, and glanced back at John. From the corner of my eye I saw John glance at me but I didn't look at him. I was too scared to look at him.

"Rumer!" Bobby yelled as he ran up to me breaking me out of my trance, "Come on!" He pulled on my hand as I continued to stare at the burning building. I finally gained control of my feet and left with him. It was John.

When we got back to the mansion, I started to interrogate Bobby.

"Did you see him?" I asked.

"See who?" he grunted as he led me down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
"You know who." He stopped and turned to face me.

"Yeah," Bobby said crossing his arms, "I saw him. And he did it. You're great at choosing friends, Rumer."

"He was your friend too, Bobby," I snapped as I followed him around the kitchen. Bobby opened up the fridge and glanced inside, "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything," Bobby said as he slammed the door shut, "But I mentioned you and by his reaction, I could tell that he didn't give a rat's ass that you're falling apart." My eyebrows furrowed and my lips pursed. Bobby didn't know anything. Of course John cared about me. He wrote me almost everyday! If he didn't care, why would he send me those letters filled with him saying how much he loves me and misses me every second he's gone.

"You don't know that," I said. Bobby stopped from moving around the kitchen. He had a package of Pop Tarts in his hand.

"Oh believe me," he said pointing his finger at me, "I know." Before I could say anything back, Bobby left the kitchen with his breakfast treat. I groaned as I sat at the island and hit my forehead on the marble countertop. He was there and he didn't even talk to me. But he teased me, which was even crueler.

"Why didn't he talk to me?" I asked myself as I hit my forehead on the counter a few times, "Why, why, why?"

"You okay?" I lifted my head up. I rolled my eyes as I spotted Warren standing at the other side of the island.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped while hitting my forehead against the counter again. Warren laughed as little as he walked around the island. He stopped when he reached me and sat on the chair next to mine.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he said, "I guess I was a little…I don't know from flying out of the window of my father's building…a little too caught up in the moment I guess you could say and when I saw you-"

"Okay, whatever." I didn't want him to finish that sentence. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Is something bothering you?" I groaned while I lifted up my head.

"Why are you so god damn interested in me?" I practically yelled, "I'm fucked up okay? Of course something is fucking bothering me. The boy I love is off destroying buildings and I'm sitting here like an idiot because I can't do shit about it." I looked at Warren's face as I panted from my outburst. It was still calm looking. I think he was actually smiling at me. If someone yelled at me like that I would have smacked them across the face.

"Doesn't that feel better?" he said, "Letting it all out?" My panting slowly stopped. It did feel a little better that I had finally let my feelings out. I don't think I ever admitted to someone that I loved John. I got this weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe I was just hungry instead.

"I guess," I said. He just continued smiling. I shook my head as I stood up and decided to get something to eat.

"Did that hurt?" Warren asked as I sat down next to him with left over Chinese food and a fork in my hand.

"What?" I said twirling the noodles with my fork and putting it in my mouth. I looked at him while I chewed. He pointed to his nose.

"My septum piercing?" I said with a mouth full of chow mein. Warren nodded. I swallowed my food before I spoke again, "Honestly, I don't remember. I got it when I was fifteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Nineteen."

"Legal." I raised my eyebrow at Warren. He just laughed while I shook my head, "Any other piercings?"

"Nope. What about you? Tattoos? Piercings? Sex Change?" It was his turn to give me a weird look.

"You don't care, do you?" he said.

"Care about what?"

"What people think of you?"

"Not really."

"I don't get how you can say things like 'sex change' and not think about people's reactions."

"Well you're not like most people, Warren. You're a fucking angel," He smiled at that, "And besides, I don't think. I just do or say whatever comes to my mind. It's a curse and I've accepted it like a gift." He laughed again. I looked at him while I put more food into my mouth.

"I don't talk this much," I told him with my mouth full of food again. Don't you just love my etiquette? I trained with the best, "Only to my friends. And I haven't really talked to them much lately."

"Are you being nice to me, Ms. LeBlanc?" Warren smiled. I stuck out my tongue at him while I stood up and went to put the left over food back in the fridge.

"Don't get used to it, Bird Boy."

"Rumer," Bobby said coming into my room. I was hanging upside down off my bed daydreaming when I'd be able to see John again and nearly fell off when he opened up the door. I sat up and looked at him, "It's time."

"Time?" I said tilting my head. It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open, "Oh." It was time to fight. Or basically just save the fucking world from one of the most powerful mutants to ever walk the fucking earth. That sounded much better and really put off the pressure. Yeah, I'm being sarcastic.

**A/N**: 1. I know Warren seemed kind of weird in the last chapter but as I told a few people, I didn't get much from him in the movie so I sort of just improvised. But I hope I made up for it in this chapter.

2. Sorry Rumer didn't see John. I hope you're all not too disappointed.

3. I replied to some people's comments so if you think I replied to yours, check that. :)

4. I am surprised at how many reviews I got. It made me really happy and as you can tell, motivated me to type up the third chapter. So I hope you do just as well as last time.

Thanks to: **crystal**, **SqueakyLittleKettle**, **Takerslady**, **FindersKeeps**, **Sailor Jupitor**, **gothik-chicka**, **Nelle07**, **Lynn**, **Mimi**, **TheHollister** and **Fancy444**.

**Mimi **- Pyro is my favorite character too. Obviously, lol.

**TheHollister **- Sure, it can be called a character sketch. :) A lot of my characters have some sort of piercing. I love piercings. :D I have 10 and I want more.

**Fancy444** - Unusual names are fun. My brother, sister & I are all named after cities. Now that's annoying :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I quickly followed Bobby, Kitty, and Pete as I tied my hair up in a messy pony tail after we changed into our uniforms. They were somewhat uncomfortable but it wasn't the time to complain about that. We were going to fight for the first time. A real fucking fight. I didn't know whether I was nervous or scared...maybe both. All I know was that I was fighting against the Brotherhood and John was on their side. He was the enemy. That thought made me frown. It never crossed my mind until that moment. He was the enemy. John was the fucking enemy.

"Bobby," I said. Bobby glanced behind him at me as we walked down the white hallway, "I don't know if I can do this." He stopped in his tracks and I almost bumped into him as Kitty and Pete continued walking. I looked up at Bobby with a frown on my face. He put his hands on my shoulders. He didn't seem mad like he was when we got home from the clinic. He was calm like the normal Bobby I knew and trusted.

"You _have_ to, Zephyr," he insisted, "We need you."

"But John..." I trailed off.

"He's part of them, the enemy. He's done so many bad things, Rumer. You can't forget that. You were there at the clinic." I looked down at my feet. He was right. John was a monster despite what he said in all those fucking letters. What if he lied? What if he said all those things so I would think that he cares about me and when it came down to actually fighting I would back down? If it was true, was it Magneto's idea? It didn't matter if it was or wasn't, he still sent them. I bet he tried to fool me. I took in a deep breath and looked at Bobby. I couldn't let John get away with that.

"Can you do this?" Bobby asked. I nodded as I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I didn't know if it was because I was nervous or if I wanted to throw up all over the fucking floor.

"I'm ready for this." He gave me a smile and a quick hug before we continued walking down the hallway to meet up with Kitty and Pete and wait for Storm, Logan and Dr. McCoy. Storm had come first and then Logan and McCoy. They had been talking when they came down the hallway.

"Can you estimate how many he has?" McCoy asked him. Logan had gone to go retrieve Jean earlier and was unsuccessful...obviously. I guessed he had seen Magneto and knew what he was planning.

"An army," Logan replied, "And Jean."

"His powers have limits, hers do not."

"There's only seven of us, Logan," Bobby said when the two reached us. Logan looked at the four youngest members of the X-Men dressed and ready to fight for mutant and human kind.

"Yeah, we're out numbered, I'm not gonna lie to you," Logan said. Well, at least he's honest, "But we lost Scott, we lost the Professor and if we don't fight now everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?" Bobby shook his head.

"And we stand together, X-Men, all of us," Logan added. Bobby looked behind him at me, Pete and Kitty. I nodded. He turned to face Logan again.

"We're in," he told him. I got that weird feeling in my stomach again.

"Let's go." The doors opened so we could board the jet. Second thoughts were running through my head as I stepped up the ramp and took a seat. All I could think about was John. I had to forget the past. He changed. He wasn't the John I knew anymore. He was someone completely different…someone I didn't know and definitely didn't want to know. He was _Pyro_.

Rogue, Bobby, John and I sat in the jet at Alkali Lake waiting for Storm, Logan, Jean and everyone else to come back so we could go home. It was nerve-racking wondering what was going on in that military base. I was glad Storm told us to stay. I wasn't ready for fighting at that time, especially against someone who attacked the mansion and despised mutants.

John played with his lighter. Normally I would have found the sound of his lighter closing and shutting soothing if it was a few days before but since I was upset with John, I wanted to punch him in the fucking face. I made it clear to him that I was disappointed with him and we hadn't spoken a word since the night before when he confronted me in the tent.

"Hey," he said crawling inside the tent and lying down next to me. I was on my side facing him at first and turned onto my back when he positioned himself next to me. I heard him sigh. It wasn't a good sigh either.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He was starting to get cross with me and I didn't like it when he did. He made me feel like dirt when he snapped at me. I turned my head to look at him. He had those angry blue eyes again and I could feel the hairs on my arms standing up.

"I don't know if I should be mad at you because you destroyed the cars or scared of you because now I know what you're capable of." He pursed his lips and his eyebrows came together after I said that. He shot up while pulling out his lighter and started fiddling with it. I got goose bumps. I shouldn't have said that but it was the truth and I couldn't keep it from him.

"You don't understand-" he began.

"And I don't want to," I said sitting up, "What you did was wrong, more than wrong. It was fucking terrible. And scary! It was the first time in my life that I was terrified to even look at you, John."

"Fine then," he said getting up and heading out the tent that was meant for Rogue and me, "I thought you'd understand me Zephyr if I told you everything but I guess I thought wrong. You're just like everyone else at school."

"Fuck you." He glared at me before finally leaving and I could hear the sound of his lighter as he walked away. I was furious. I wasn't like those morons at school.

John finally stopped playing with his goddamn lighter and stood up.

"That's it," he said while pressing one of the buttons on the control panel. The ramp slowly descended and he headed towards it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit, I'm going in there."

"John, they told us to stay here," Rogue reminded him.

"You always do what you're told?" he shot back at her. Rogue glanced at me with pleading eyes. I rolled mine while I stood up and watched John head for the ramp. I didn't really care what he did at that time but I knew if I didn't at least try to stop him, Rogue was going to complain.

"John," I said. He kept walking. The bastard was ignoring me, "John." Nothing. "Pyro!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around with a smirk on his face. I hardly called him that and he seemed to be amused by it.

"You can't go. What if something happens to you? What if you get hurt?" He shrugged as if he didn't care. I wanted to slap him, "Just stay, please."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need you here with me." He smile grew bigger but his smile didn't make me feel happy. I got freaked out by it. Everything about him was bugging me or scarying me. I wanted it to go away.

"Finally admitting that you need me Zephyr?" He laughed, "It's too late, Rumer LeBlanc. You already lost me." And with that, he left before I could say anything else. Before he was completely out of sight I took in a small breath and blew like I was blowing out candles on a birthday cake. It was strong enough to make him lose his balance and fall forward into the snow. If I knew that would be the last time I would see him, I would have _never_ gotten upset with him. And I would have never made him fall flat on his face…even though it was a little funny. At the time though. Looking back, I hated myself for it.

The jet ride to Alcatraz was the longest ride I have ever been on, especially since everyone was completely silent. I was afraid to even move. I never felt so uncomfortable in my life. Was I really ready to fight? I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean, the very first time I was actually going to battle was against Magneto and an army of mutants willing to use their powers for evil. Couldn't I have just saved a fucking kitten from a tree? But Logan thought I was ready and I couldn't let him down. I wasn't going to be another disappointment. Not like John. I was better than that.

I heard McCoy say something up ahead. He seemed shocked so I got up from my seat and decided to see what was going on. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it so I closed my eyes and opened them up again. It wasn't a fucking dream.

The Golden Gate Bridge had been moved. It connected to the island Alcatraz was on. I could see the military trying to protect the building from the mutants attacking. They weren't doing so well. What if we couldn't help them? What if Magneto got what he wanted? What would happen then? I didn't want to think about it.

Storm said something but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy gawking at the site below the jet. My heart was pounding. I was going to be fighting against _that_. I knew that feeling in my stomach was because I felt like throwing up. Storm had quickly but gently landed the jet on the roof of Alcatraz. After I made my way down the ramp, I quickly found a spot where I could vomit. Bobby must have seen me rush off since his hand rubbed my back and he held my hair to keep it from getting in the way. I wiped my mouth while standing up straight and looked up at him. He gave me a smile and I suddenly felt better and a little more confindent.

Since I couldn't fly like Storm (not yet, anyway) or phase through shit like Kitty, I held onto Pete while he jumped off the something foot building and landed on the ground with a loud thud. A few army men gawked at his size and his mutation. Pete made sure I was fine before we ran off to meet up with everyone else.

"You guys cover the doors," Logan began yelling out orders as we lined up with each other, "Everybody get together and hold this line!" My heart was pounding and was about ready to pop out of my chest. I looked across the way. In the middle of the army of mutants was none other than Magneto, the man who could control metal. Even though he couldn't really see me, I still glared at him across the way. And to his right was John. _Pyro_. I swear a growl came out of my mouth while I spotted the asshole. He lied. I _knew_ he did.

In a blink of an eye, the army facing us began charging. I put up my fists and took in a deep breath. There was no turning back. This was no Danger Room session. This was the real fucking thing and I was positive that I was ready for anything.

**A/N**: 1. Yeah this is short but it is for a reason… I just don't know what it is. :P

2. I'm kind of disappointed at how many reviews I got for the third chapter (only five and over 100 views). I purposely waited two weeks to see if I would get any more reviews. Its October 30th right now (tomorrow is Halloween _and_ my birthday, I'll be 18) and I could be getting stuff ready for tomorrow but I'm sitting here typing this for you guys. So I better get a lot of reviews to motivate me to update sooner.

3. Again, thank you to those who did review. I really appreciate it and you all motivate me. This update is for you. :)

4. I really don't know if I'm going to write a fighting scene since I'm not really good at writing action filled stories. But I might contact my friend Ainsley and ask her if she can help me if she has time. If not, then I won't do it. If she can, then I will add it. Let's pray that she has time. :)

5. I decided to extend this story. Originally it was going to be during X3 and maybe do a sequel but after some thinking I decided to make it a during/post X3 fanfic. Which basically means there's going to be more chapters, more John, and maybe a little more Angel. wink

Thanks to **Takerslady**, **Nelle07**, **Ratdogtwo**,** Scouter**, and **TheHollister**. As I said before, this update is for you.

**Takerslady** - Rumer is upset that John didn't talk to her because she thought that he cares about her and misses her. She thought that he should have gone up to her. I hope that explains it.

**TheHollister** - I'm glad that made you laugh. P. I have too many piercings on my ears to stretch them. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tears flowed down my cheeks while I sat in the corner of my room reading through all of John's letters. Lies, all them were filled with lies. I knew it. I had no doubt. I hated him with a passion. I don't even know why I went back for him despite the pain all over my body and how much I wanted to leave that fucking place. I even pushed Bobby onto the floor and he chased me to John's unconscious body. I begged and cried for Bobby to help me even though he was one who knocked him out.

"I'm not gonna do what he did to me!" I cried as Bobby had a grip around my waist to keep me from John, "I'm not going to leave him behind!" He didn't seem too convinced since he was still holding me pretty tight. I glanced at everything happening around us. Cars, debris, water from the bay, even people were floating around us. Jean was out of control and I knew if we didn't get off of Alcatraz fast something terrible was going to happen to us.

"If you want off this fucking island Bobby, you're gonna have to help me," I said to him, "I didn't have to come and fight but I did. Because you said you needed me. And now I need you to help me carry John to safety. And I don't give a flying fuck about what you think of him." I guess that convinced him since he loosened his grip around me, squatted next to John and put one of his arms over his shoulders. I did the same and we quickly but carefully carried John far away as possible from Jean.

John was back. I should have been really happy but nope, I sat in my room crying my eyes out reading through those damn letters and listening to fucking Taking Back Sunday. I love them and all but not a good band to listen to when you're fucking depressed...especially their first CD.

My head shot up when the door opened. It was Rogue. She was back! But I didn't get up so I could hug her or anything. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever until she dropped her suitcase on the floor and walked over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug and I started crying even more.

"I don't know why I can't stop crying," I said while she rocked me back and forth like a mother does to her child, "I hate John, Rogue, I really do."

"No you don't, Rumer," she said as we pulled away from our hug. She put her hands on my cheeks and squeezed them tight. It kind of hurt, "You're just mad, that's all." I sniffed while she let go of my face and I wiped my eyes. I suddenly froze and realized that she touched my skin with her bare hands.

"Why wasn't I in agonizing pain?" Rogue just rolled her eyes as she stood up and went to unpack her suitcase. I got up and followed her.

"You..." I trailed off. She nodded without looking at me, "But...why?"

"I thought we went over this already." I sighed while stomping my feet to my unmade bed and throwing myself on it. I knew Rogue was shaking her head at me. I knew her too well.

"Have you seen Bobby yet?" I asked.

"Nope."

"He'd want to see you, you know. You guys can uh, you know, yeah. Gross, now I have to shower. I feel dirty." Rogue laughed while she sat next to me on my bed.

"I missed your negativity."

"You were only gone for a few days dumbie."

"True but I didn't have anyone around telling me that I'm fat or have stinky feet."

"You do have stinky feet." Rogue laughed again and I couldn't help but smile. Man, her life was going to be great. Although I didn't really approve what she did but after I thought about it for awhile, I would have done the same thing if I was in her position. Actually, I think I would have killed myself or something. Not really but I would totally be evil running around practically sucking out people's lives. Again, kidding. Anyway, I'm happy for Rogue. She can live the life she's always wanted to live. I actually kind of envied her just a little since my life was complete shit. I had no parents, my best friend lied, I never got to see my brother, and I seriously thought I was going insane.

"I'm gonna go find Bobby," Rogue said getting up from my bed, "Maybe you should go see John."

"Fuck no." She sighed while she walked out of our room. It was actually a little funny. When John left I wanted him to come back and Bobby and Rogue hated him...well I wouldn't say hated him but you get the idea. And when he finally came home, I wanted him to get the fuck away from me and Rogue was actually trying to get me to talk to him. Oh how the tables turn.

Since I practically slept all day, I was up most of the night either doing whatever in my room or walking around the mansion looking for something interesting. That night I decided to head into the kitchen and eat Bobby's left over chow mein and steamed rice. The light was on the kitchen and I figured Logan was awake. He usually walked the halls at night looking for me and when he found me, he carried me like a sack of potatoes back to bed. I think I only walked around just to bug him.

"Oh God," I said when I walked into the kitchen and immediately turned around when I saw a familiar head of blonde hair sitting at the island drinking a bottle of soda.

"Zephyr, don't walk away," John called out as I walked out of the kitchen and back to the elevator to go upstairs to my room. He grabbed onto my arm and I pulled away.

"Don't fucking touch me," I snapped grabbing onto the spot where John touched my arm. He frowned at me.

"I've been here for two days and you haven't said a word to me."

"Two days?" I said sounding amazed, "I thought it's been longer." John rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Why are you making this difficult?" I shrugged.

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed the space."

"Bullshit." He rolled his eyes again. I couldn't see very well in the dark so I couldn't tell if they were angry like the last time I saw them. The door to the elevator opened and I stepped inside. I turned to face John and he was looking down at his feet.

"John," I said before pressing the button to the second floor. He lifted up his head. There was a little excitement on his face when I said his name and I felt sort of bad that I was being a bitch to him, "Cool hair." Blonde was so not his color.

"Hi," a male voice said as a shadow cast over me while I sat on a bench outside of the mansion escaping from the nosy kids bugging the shit out of me. Two boys were standing before me. One was smiling and the other seemed rather bored. I figured that they were two more of those god damn nosy kids who wanted to know more about the weird new kid, "I'm Bobby Drake, you must be the new kid, Rumer, right?"

"Yup," I said, "That's me, Rumer LeBlanc." Bobby sat next to me and my eyes went to the other boy. His arms were crossed, had a lighter in one hand, and was looking down at his feet.

"He's John," Bobby informed me, "John Allerdyce." He looked up at the mention of his name and his amazing deep blue eyes met with my eyes. I suddenly felt sad when I looked into his eyes and realized I was getting that feeling from him. I wished I knew why he was so sad.

"Well," John sighed, "She looks a lot better than when she first arrived." My eyebrow rose. Okay, sorry that my parents kicked me out of the house and I was living on the streets, asshole. I took in a deep breath and blew. John lost his balance and fell backwards landing on his ass. Bobby held in his laughter as I stood up from my spot on the bench and looked down at the guy who had just insulted me.

"I probably looked a lot better the other day than you ever will in your _fucking _life," I spat at him before stalking off. I heard Bobby burst out laughing and John cursing at him to shut up. I couldn't help but smile. I loved making new friends.

I wasn't mad about what John had said but I pretended to be bitter the following days just to bug him. I was outside drawing in my sketchbook when Bobby and John came up to me. Storm had gotten me a sketchbook and a few pencils so I could draw and wouldn't die of complete boredom before I started classes.

"Hey Rumer," Bobby was the first one to speak, "What are you drawing?" I giggled as I lifted up my sketchbook and showed the two friends my drawing of me sending John into a tree. Bobby snorted and received a punch in the arm from John. I just smiled as Bobby flipped through the pages of my sketchbook.

"That reminds me," he said as he titled his head while looking at my drawings, "John has something to tell you." I put my hands in my lap while turning my attention towards John. His arms were crossed as usual as he glared down at me. I just smiled sweetly which got in his nerves even more. Bobby nudged him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said unenthusiastically. Bobby sighed while handing me my book back.

"That's pretty much all you're gonna get from _him_," he said.

"It's okay," I said looking back up at John, "I'm used to people insulting me." Bobby slowly sat down and took a spot in front of me on the grass so I focused my attention on him.

"That sucks," he said while pulling out patches of grass. I nodded as I watched John from the corner of my eye. I opened my sketchbook back up and tore out the drawing of us. I looked up and handed it to him.

"You can have it," I said waving the paper. John looked at me then at the drawing. He took it from my hand and folded it up. He put it in his jeans' back pocket before he took a seat on the grass next to Bobby. And that was the first day of the rest of our lives...haha. That was unbelievably lame.

The next day I sat with Warren outside on the bench where I first met Bobby and John. I was smoking a cigarette while he hummed some annoying tune. I didn't mind Warren's company. It was nice having someone to talk to besides Bobby and Rogue. And besides, they didn't have time to talk to me since they were too busy touching each other. Great, I have to take a shower again to wash myself clean of dirty thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up Warren or I'll shove my hand down your throat and rip out your vocal chords," I snapped at him. He just laughed. He was used to my attitude and took all my insults and outbursts as jokes. I think it entertained him and only hung out with me so he wouldn't be bored.

"Does your neck still hurt?" he asked. I shrugged.

"A little, when I'm sleeping," I said, "Or at least trying to sleep."

"Maybe you should take sleeping pills or something."

"I'll get addicted." Warren gently elbowed me and I looked at him. He nodded towards his left and I glanced over in that direction. John was walking casually over here and I groaned.

"Great," I muttered.

"Just talk to him." I looked back at Warren and stared at him in disbelief.

"You sound just like Rogue."

"Hey Zephyr," John said when he reached Warren and I. I exhaled a puff of smoke and it flew into John's face. He ignored it as he continued talking, "Still smoking, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "My lungs are total shit now." John ignored that comment as he turned towards Warren while I continued smoking my cigarette.

"I'm John," he said.

"Warren-"

"Don't say your last name," I interrupted. Warren closed his mouth shut. I had a feeling if John found out who he was something could happen. John looked at me confused.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he said begging me with his eyes. They were sad again but I wasn't going to fall for his puppy dog eyes, "Please." I sighed as I exhaled one last puff of smoke and threw the cigarette on the pavement.

"I'm just gonna tell Warren later," I said, "so just say whatever you've got to say right now." John quickly glanced at Warren as he crossed his arms. I knew he was going to do that. He did it when he was uncomfortable or pissed off.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you," he said, "and I was hoping that I could talk to you _alone _because I have a lot to say. I still care about you and I thought you cared about me since you did go back for me." I stood up and got really close to his face.

"That was a mistake." Before John could say anything else, I headed back inside and I didn't care that I was leaving him with Warren. If Warren was smart enough and remember all the shit I told him, he would have left too. And I really hoped he did because I didn't want those two talking at all. Yes, I'll admit, I was looking out for Warren. Rumer LeBlanc _does _have a heart.

I practically kicked open the door to my room and was glad that Rogue wasn't in there. She was probably off with Bobby doing dirty things. But there was an envelope on my bed. Since I knew John wasn't writing to me anymore, I knew it from Ryder. I walked over to my bed and picked it up. After I practically tore it open, I read it out loud to myself.

"It's okay, I understand that you can't make it out here because of everything that happened. Just let me know when there is a good time. I really miss you. Love your favorite brother, Ryder." It was the shortest letter I ever got from my brother. It still came with some money and I quickly pocketed it and threw myself onto my bed. I never wanted to leave the mansion as much as I did at that moment. But I still had nowhere to go. My brother was still living at home, my friends were all drug addicts and screw ups (I still love them though), and my parents, hah. Like they gave a fuck about me.

My face was buried in my pillow later on that night while I tried going to sleep. Rogue was snoring as usual and I just couldn't fall asleep. Her snoring never bothered me before. My brother snored so loud I was able to hear him through the wall. It actually put me to sleep and when he wasn't home, I couldn't go to sleep for shit.

The door started to open slowly. I didn't bother moving since I knew who it was. It closed a few seconds after and soft footsteps headed towards my bed. My bed moved when he climbed into it. I felt his breath near my ear.

"Just lay with me please," he whispered. I shifted onto my side to face him. His goddamn blue eyes were staring at me again and I couldn't bring myself into kicking him out so I let him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to his warm body. I don't know why I let him stay in the first place but all I know was that I finally fell asleep with John Allerdyce next to me.

**A/N**: 1. This is what I like to see! My inbox filled with review alerts. I was so happy the day after I posted the fourth chapter. **Keep it up you guys**. Many thanks! hehe

2.I'm in California right now (I live in New York for those who don't know). My favorite cousin & his girlfriend had a baby so my brother & I flew down Thursday after school to go visit. And I brought my laptop so I could still update for you guys.

3. I got a car for my birthday so I've been driving _everywhere _since I've gotten it. But don't worry, I'll still be updating as much as I can. Expect a new chapter either the 18th or 19th.

4. I don't know what else to say. Just uh... review. :)

Thanks to **Scouter, M.J.L.S, MaybeUrright, Takerslady, DreamsHurtTooMuch, brokenwriter, Nelle07, crystal, TheHollister, Ratdogtwo, Andrea, potterpixiefreak, Tears Of Scarlette** and **Miss Independent**.

**Takerslady **- I decided to follow your advice...obviously. :)

**crystal** - Now you don't have to kill me :P

**TheHollister** - lol, a couple of days is ages? I think you've got a problem. & Thank you for saying Happy Birthday, I think you were the only one. Haha.

**Andrea **- You'll find out if he's lying within the next couple of chapters. I promise

**potterpixiefreak** - That means a lot coming from someone who doesn't really like PyroOC fanfics. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The courtyard was becoming like my second room. And my only escape from everyone in the mansion. John followed me everywhere I went (and pretended that he wasn't doing it on purpose), Bobby and Rogue bugged me about talking to John which was pretty stupid since they hardly talked to him themselves, and Warren even told me to a few times but he knew better not to bug me too much about it. Even though I did let John sleep in my bed with me that one time, I still wasn't ready to talk to him. And yes, I was being a stupid stubborn brat. But I didn't really care; I had the right to be mad.

"Stop moving," I told Warren as I sat on the grass and he stood in front of me with his shirt off. Oh yes, it was a glorious site (I had to keep myself from drooling) but I was drawing him mostly because of his wings (okay maybe his muscles too. I'm a girl, okay?). They were beautiful and I've never seen anything like them. I was afraid to even touch his wings like they were fucking sacred and I would be cursed if I laid one finger on the white feathers.

"I have an itch," Warren whined.

"Well too bad." He groaned. I threw my sketchbook and pencils next to me and pulled myself up.

"Where's your itch?" I asked.

"My neck," he said trying his best not to move. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I was going to scratch Warren. But I didn't want him ruining my picture so I had to do it.

"Right here?" I said as put my hand on the right side of his neck.

"Other side." I switched hands and starting scratching Warren's neck. He made this weird sound of relief and I rolled my eyes. He was like a fucking dog. All he needed was his tongue hanging out and start kicking his leg.

"Is that better?"

"A little higher." My eyes rolled again and I raised my hand and continued scratching.

"How about now?"

"Okay, I'm good." I dropped my hand while shaking my head and going back to my spot on the grass. I studied Warren's wings. It was going to take me a long time to draw them so I decided to quickly outline them so he could sit down in front of me while I added value and all that other shit my art teacher back in Canada taught me and then complained because I took too long. She complained about how I worked too slow and didn't "plan out" my masterpieces. I was probably the slowest person in the whole class but I didn't mind, my drawings came out better than everyone else's. I'm not trying to brag. But at Mutant High, I wasn't the freaky art girl anymore. Well, maybe I still was but I wasn't the only artist. Pete was pretty good drawer too. I snickered when I remembered the drawing he did of Bobby and Rogue kissing. Bobby didn't have to worry about getting his life sucked out of him anymore. Shudder, again. Why did I keep going back to that? I spent too much time with John before he left.. that dirty boy.

"What's so funny?" Warren asked. I shook my head while I focused on the paper in my lap. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Warren began complaining about how hungry he was. Since it was getting dark anyway, I decided to call it a day and head back inside. And being the nice person I am (sometimes), I sat with Warren in the kitchen while he ate Bobby's leftovers which I had told him were mine. I said I was nice sometimes.

"Bon jour," John's annoying voice said as he sat next in the chair next to mine. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip from my water bottle and ignored his stare. I knew he was waiting for me to respond, "Aw, come on Zephyr, you used to speak French all the time. It was real cute." I shook my head. I only spoke French so no one wouldn't know what I was saying when I couldn't control my mouth.

"You speak French?" Warren asked. I shrugged.

"French _was _her first language, Bird Boy," John informed him. I smirked a little but it faded quickly. That's what I called Warren the day I met him. Warren ignored his comment and continued talking to me.

"Say something, Rumer."

"Yeah _Rumer_, say something." I slowly turned my gaze to John, glaring at him with my hazel eyes. He was making fun of Warren. Normally I would have joined in but nope, not with Warren. Warren kept me sane. He was my new best friend. Yup, I said it; he was my new best friend.

"Mange merde," I spat in John's face. He smirked as I told him to eat shit. I had taught him all the cuss words in French which was a mistake because 1. He knew what I was saying and 2. He could easily insult me back.

"Pute." It was my turn to smirk. As if calling me a whore would hurt me? But I was a little confused to why he was calling me that. I was a good girl despite all my past. I _changed_, unlike the assface sitting next to me.

"What makes me a whore?" I asked. John laughed like I was kidding. Maybe smirking at him would give him that impression but I was being completely serious.

"Don't get me started." I rolled my eyes again while taking another sip of water. I seemed to be rolling my eyes a lot whenever he was around. He was ruining my good day that I spent outside in the warm sun with Warren.

"Please explain, John," I said, "I'm confused." I finally turned in my seat and looked at him face to face. He was amused to my confidence to face him.

"Bird Boy," he said nodding his head towards Warren, "Admit it Zephyr, you like him."

"His name isn't _Bird Boy_, it's Warren," I said to John, "And of course I like him, he's my friend."

"Let me rephrase that then. You're _fuck _buddies." What was with John? Why was he acting like a total ass? I had a feeling it was because of what happened the few days before he left. But he wrote me those letters saying how much he missed me. That reminded me...all of them were lies. Sweet wonderful lies.

"Rumer!" I heard my name being called from down the hallway before I could ask him about the letters that I planned on burning later. I closed my water bottle and placed it on the counter.

"You need to change your fucking attitude, _Pyro_," I snapped before I went to go see who was calling me.

It was Rogue. She seemed a little scared so I hurried up my pace as we headed towards each other down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked as hurried towards me. She stopped and noticed tears on her face. I put my hands on her arms to calm her down. Before she had a chance to warn me, I felt pain all through my body, like everything was being sucked out of me. I knew it was Rogue but I couldn't let go of her; I was getting too weak. Instead, she pushed me away while I started to gasp for air and I fell backwards landing on my ass. I felt nauseous as I slowly regained my energy and panted.

"What...happened?" I said in between breaths. Rogue had her hand over her mouth.

"I-I don't know," she choked out, "I was with Bobby...and all of sudden...he was so pale..."

"Is he okay?" I asked trying to pull myself up. Rogue nodded as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was trying her best to stay clear from me. I walked past her towards Bobby's room. The first thing I noticed was that John's bed was gone but I pushed that thought away as I walked over to my friend who was sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat next to him on his bed. He looked a little exhausted but he still nodded.

"I never liked the idea about her getting the cure," he said to me, "but when she came home, I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her and kiss her so hard." He smiled a little, "I just didn't think that feeling I got when I did kiss her would be taken away so soon." I didn't really know what to say to make him feel better but it didn't matter since he kept on talking, "You know what I'm talking about, right?" I wanted to laugh in Bobby's face but I couldn't do it. His girlfriend just nearly sucked the life out of him. And not to mention me.

"Actually, no," I said. He seemed a little bit surprised as he glanced at me with his light blue eyes.

"Are you saying you never kissed anyone?" Then it was okay to laugh. Bobby laughed with me for a short time until we stopped and I could answer.

"Bobby, please, you're talking to Rumer LeBlanc," I said. He smiled again, "I _was _trying to say that I never got that feeling because I never really liked a guy. But I'd like to. It seems nice."

"It seems nice?" I laughed a little as I nodded.

"Even though you and Rogue couldn't touch, you seemed so goddamn happy together. It made me sick even though I wished that I could find someone that makes me so happy just like you do to Rogue."

"John makes you happy."

"John _made _me happy." Bobby nudged me and I looked up at him. He looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"I think he still does." I rolled my eyes as I stood up from Bobby's bed.

"You, my friend, are funny," I said. Bobby just shrugged as I put my hands on my hips, "Go talk to Rogue, she's totally freaking out." Bobby chuckled as he got up and headed out of his room to go calm down Rogue but not before giving me a playful push. I sat back down on Bobby's bed and ran my hand through my long hair. I winced when I ran into a knot. I was totally gross when it came to my hair. I hardly ever brushed it; only when I washed it which wasn't everyday.

Bobby was putting thoughts into my head. John didn't make me happy. He put me in the worse moods ever since we brought him back to the mansion. I should have told Storm to kick him out the minute he woke up but no, I had to beg her to give him another chance. Yeah, I begged her.

Then something hit me. If Rogue was getting her powers back that means every other mutant that got the cure was getting theirs back. And that meant Magneto was getting _his _back too. I immediately began thinking about John. Was he still loyal to Magneto? Was he going to leave again and reunite the Brotherhood? If he left, he would be leaving me again. Even though I wanted him to leave, deep down I wanted him to stay. I didn't want us end. We didn't even get to start.

I stood up from Bobby's bed and searched through the mansion for John's new room. No one had told me where it was since I was constantly refusing to go talk to him. I spotted the blonde haired idiot waiting for kids to run out of the elevator so he could get on. As he stepped inside, I practically ran up behind him and pushed him against the wall as the elevator doors closed behind us.

"I like it rough," John laughed. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms and stepping back. The white elevator started going up to the second floor. The doors started to open but I pressed the button to keep them closed.

"Is it true-"

"Is what true?" he interrupted before I could finish. I wanted to slap him.

"Is it true that the moment we met, you liked me?" John shook his head. I frowned a little. And all that time I thought he had feelings for me. It was sort of disappointing.

"I've loved you since we've met, Rumer," he said as he stepped closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. I was so shocked since he actually called me Rumer that I didn't even know he was caressing my skin. I got goose bumps on my arms and legs, "and I still do." I laughed as I smacked his hand away.

"Yeah right."

"Why do you say that? Why do you keep thinking I'm a total asshole with no feelings whatsoever?"

"Maybe because you are." John groaned as he went to the corner of the elevator and dropped to the floor. After he pulled his knees close to his chest, he rested his forehead on top of his knees and let out a sigh of frustration.

"So what, you didn't read _any _of my letters?"

"Yeah, I read your fucking lies." His head shot up at that.

"Lies?" I nodded. There were a few bangs on the door and some voices wondering why they weren't opening. I let go of the button and let the doors slid open. Before anyone could get on, I pushed past them and headed towards my room. I could hear John's footsteps trying to keep up with me. Once I was inside my room, I pulled out the drawer where I kept all of John's letters and started to tear them into pieces. Wind started circling around me acting like a barrier as I proceeded to rip all of the letters as tears rolled down my face. I was really good at trying to patch things up, huh?

"Zephyr!" I heard John yell at me but I ignored him as the wind grew stronger and faster. I saw him from the corner of my eye trying to come closer to me but the wind kept pushing him back against the wall. Every part of me wanted me to stop tearing up his letters but I couldn't just stop. I hadn't been able to release any of my anger. Tearing up his letters felt so goddamn good.

I ripped the last few letters in half and started to calm down. The wind slowly died down as I panted and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I noticed the brown sleeve and I gave the hoodie a better look. It was John's. I guess I hadn't broken the habit of wearing his hoodie everyday yet. I began to wonder how long I've been wearing it since he had been home.

His hands touched my arms making me jump but he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from running away. I heard him sniffing a little and I pulled away to look at him. He was looking down at the floor. My hand touched his face and I lifted up his head. His eyes were watery. His fucking amazing blue eyes were watery and red. He was _crying_.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"You don't believe a word I say."

"It's kind of hard to when you're gone for what seems like forever and come back a different person."

"But I wrote you letters, why do you think I was lying?"

"Because of everything you've done."

"I told you I was sorry." I sighed.

"You shouldn't have done them in the first place, John." He sighed while leaning his back against Rogue's bed. I sat across from him watching him playing with his new lighter thing shit. I had no clue what to call it but with just one pull on some line thing and a flame produced. I wondered what he did to his Zippo lighter. He treasured that thing. And it looked like he still did since a shark was printed on his new ignitor shit thing.

"Why did you leave?" I finally asked. He looked up at me with a frown on his face. I frowned too. I already knew what he was going to say. Why the fuck did I ask? I guess I just wanted to hear it from him.

"I was mad," he said, "Mad at everything, mad at you."

"Because I didn't say what you wanted me to?" He nodded as he still fiddled with his ignitor.

"John, what you said was completely out of nowhere," I told him while I crawled closer to him, "and not to mention shocking. And then Stryker attacked and we had to get out of there. I didn't have time to think about how I felt about you. I didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed.

"I guess I just over react things." I laughed. John stared at me while I laughed in front of his face. He managed to smile.

"I got you to smile," I said pinching his cheek, "And not one of those evil rapist smiles you've been giving me. An actual real smile."

"Okay, I get," he said shutting me up, "You got me to smile." I grinned while sitting next to him against Rogue's bed. We sat together in silence for a few minutes until John finally leaned forward and grabbed some of the pieces of the letters. He started putting them together. I got up from my spot and went through Rogue's drawer for some tape. After I found some, I sat down next to him. He placed the pieces together while I taped them. It was the beginning of us putting together our relationship/friendship/whatever the fuck it was. I just hoped it wasn't going to be so hard to patch things up. He changed a lot. Maybe even a little too much. I prayed he was still the same John I knew.

After we were done putting together the letters, John led me to his new room where we both fell asleep within seconds of getting comfortable in his bed. It was even better falling asleep next to him when I wasn't completely mad at him. I could actually look at his face without grunting in disgust.

I guess the thought of losing him again made me want to talk to him. I couldn't live with myself with him gone again and knowing that it was all my fault. I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

**A/N**: 1. Alright, so I didn't update when I promised I would. I had a bunch of deadlines for school and my sister decided to take her PMS out on me. But don't worry, I only got a busted lip. She has the black eye. :P Also, I kept trying to upload this chapter over the weekend but it wouldn't let me. But now it's working, obviously.

2. I'm sorry if I seemed a little bit crazy/bitchy about reviewing. Hehe. I just want to know that people are actually reading what I write. I am thankful for every one I receive.

3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (although I really didn't :/). _Please, please review_! The latest I'll update will be the start of Christmas break (which is the 15th of I think?). School has been getting the best of me and I have to finish my college applications.

4. I hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving (for those who live in the US). Although I don't eat meat, I still enjoy the holiday. :) I _love _mashed potatoes.

5. I'm writing a story for FictionPress so keep a look out for that. The link to my FP account is on my homepage (which is in my profile).

Thanks to M.J.L.S, Revenge-Is-Sweeter, Takerslady, TheHollister, Ratdogtwo, brokenwriter, truXamericanXidiot08, AGirlBrushedRed, st.elmo-lover, OrangeNeko16

**Takerslady** - True, John is a terrorist but I don't think my story can really go anywhere with him locked up in the lower level. And I don't think Storm would do actually do that (but that's just my opinion). Also I've read a few stories with him welcome to go where he pleases.

**TheHollister** - Bummer, I'm only subscribed to here (e-mail alerts count, right?) and a few message boards. I had tons of fun California. I missed my best friend and cousins. Thank you for reviewing.

**Brokenwriter** - I think I've put your name in the thanks line before. I'm glad my story brightens up your day though.

**AGirlBrushedRed** - Did you get your username from Underoath's "A Boy Brushed Red"? Thanks for the review!


End file.
